


Speak No Evil

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody being a troll, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Forced Mutism, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: Cody’s breath catches at the fear and panic in Rex’s eyes.“Rex? What’s wrong?” Adrenaline surges through Cody. Rex opens and closes his mouth several times but nothing comes out. Cody’s anxiety spikes as he realizes Rex is trying to speak butcan’t.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Speak No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #24: You’re not making any sense - Forced Mutism
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing, and for the lovely ending!

“That’s everyone, Commander.” Rex winces at how hoarse his voice sounds, hoping Cody won’t notice it. But no such luck. 

The Commander steps closer even as he orders the LAAT/i to take them back to the  _ Negotiator. _

“You okay, Rex?” Cody’s concern is obvious even with his bucket still on.

“I’m fine.” Rex hates how even just those two short words rasp out of his protesting throat. He swallows, grits his teeth against the pain. “Just need to sleep.”

Cody’s posture softens and he knocks his shoulder against Rex’s. “You and me both, Rex.” They spend the rest of the flight in comfortable silence, all the vode on the LAAT/i too exhausted from the long campaign to do more than sleep standing up.

Rex dismisses his men when they arrive on the  _ Negotiator _ and follows Cody to debrief their generals. He gives his report in as few words as possible, pointedly ignoring all the concerned looks at the hoarse rasp of his throat. When even General Skywalker looks at him through furrowed brows, Rex knows he must sound terrible.

“Are you quite alright, Captain?” General Kenobi asks, looking concerned. “You don’t sound like your usual self.”

“I’ll be fine, sir. Just need to get some rest.”

“If you’re sure.” The General eyes him for a moment longer, then turns back to General Skywalker to finish the briefing. 

Rex is relieved when they’re finally dismissed, saluting sharply and following Cody into the  _ Negotiator’s  _ hallways _. _ The trip to Cody’s rooms takes no time at all, both of them eager for a quick shower and then bed. 

The private fresher in Cody’s quarters is a blessing: Rex needs just two steps after getting clean to fall into bed. It definitely beats the communal showers rated by a captain. 

Cody huffs a laugh and gently rolls Rex onto his side from where he’s sprawled facedown on the bunk. He slides in next to him and Rex immediately cuddles into his side.

Rex sighs, melting into the bed and Cody’s warmth. It feels nice to finally relax, the long, albeit successful, campaign behind them.

Cody’s lips against his forehead rouse him slightly.

“Goodnight, ka’ra.”

“Goodnight, cyare.” Rex mumbles, suppressing the cough the words threaten to unleash. His last thought before falling asleep is  _ hopefully I’ll be fine in the morning. _

*********************

Cody jerks awake to the grinding hack of Rex coughing. His partner is propped up on one elbow, tears trickling down his cheeks and sounding like he’s about to hack up a lung.

Cody sits up, alarmed at Rex’s distress, and rubs his back, whispering soothing nonsense. Just as he’s about to comm for a medic _because_ _Rex isn’t getting any air_ , Rex finally manages to stop. He slumps into Cody’s side, breathing ragged. Cody hugs him tight, his own heartbeat slowly calming.

“Let me get you some water. And then I think you should have the medics check you out.”

Rex tenses in his arms at the words and Cody braces himself for an argument. But then Rex is pushing himself out of his arms to stare at him.

Cody’s breath catches at the fear and panic in Rex’s eyes.

“Rex? What’s wrong?” Adrenaline surges through Cody. Rex opens and closes his mouth several times but nothing comes out. Cody’s anxiety spikes as he realizes Rex is trying to speak but  _ can’t. _

“We’re going to the medbay.  **Now.** ”

He nearly tumbles out of bed in his haste, quickly dressing in his blacks and tugging a similarly clothed Rex out the door.

Cody marches them down the hallways, the few vode they encounter along the way immediately moving out of their path.

Their rapid entrance into the medbay startles Spite, and the medic is about to curse them out when he catches sight of their equally terrified expressions.

“What’s wrong?” He barks.

“Rex can’t talk.” Cody pulls his cyare forward. “He woke me up coughing up a lung and then he couldn’t speak.”

Spite guides them to a nearby bed and Cody pushes Rex to sit, standing next to him.

“Was this sudden or did you experience any symptoms beforehand, Captain?” Spite asks, focus moving to Rex’s hands. 

_ Talking hurt my throat, _ Rex signs.  _ Some coughing. Started after I fell in the river and swallowed water. _

Spite looks oddly relieved at the report. “Probably picked up something from the water. Let me draw some blood and scan your throat and chest.”

Cody rubs his thumb over Rex’s knuckles as Spite bustles around them. The medic’s reaction had soothed some of Cody’s fears but he can’t fully relax until he knows what's wrong with his cyare. Rex leans into his side and Cody drapes his other arm around Rex’s shoulders, hugs him close.

“Looks like I was right.” 

Cody glances up at Spite’s words.

“Seems you picked up a bacterial infection. Your throat muscles are inflamed, blocking your vocal cords and causing you to cough.” He smiles at the two of them. “A course of antibiotics and you’ll be fine in no time.”

Cody relaxes, feels the tension drain out of Rex. It’s nothing horrible. Some meds, rest, and a little time and his cyare will be back to his ornery self.

Cody elbows him gently. “I thought you said you just needed sleep and then you’d be fine.”

Rex gives him a flat glare, just daring Cody to keep teasing him when he can’t talk back.

Cody grins, all relief and no small amount of mischievous humor. If Rex thinks he isn’t going to take advantage of this, his cyare is  **vastly** underestimating their relationship.

“Hey Spite, how long do you think he’s going to be this way?”

Cody just laughs when Rex puts him in a headlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> Thank you to Project0506 for letting me borrow their OC Spite.
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
